The Blind Raven
by Musical Dove
Summary: Feeling like a caged bird in her own home, she is now enrolled to Cross Academy, by the recommendation of Kaien Cross. She is told to become a Guardian, but it has been years since she wielded a weapon. Can Zero make her feel free? Or will she feel like the blind bird, caged in a dark abyss?
1. Chapter 1: Alone On My Own

**Chapter 1**

**The Samurai Who Joined The Academy**

I looked up and felt the wind waft on my face, cooling the sweat that trickled down my forehead. I sighed silently, feeling the difficult emotions dancing inside me. I kept clenching and unclenching my hands into fist, making my kimono wrinkle. My front teeth gnaw on my bottom lip. I probably showed every sign of nervousness.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jump. I heard a deep chuckle behind me, and it calmed me, knowing that it was only my Father. He grabbed my hand, and I hooked my finger on the belt loop of his slacks. We began to walk. I heard footsteps behind me. I knew that it was only my family, following us.

We walked in silence, and stopped. I felt uneasy again. Anxiety stirred in my stomach, as I felt my stomach drop. I don't know where we are, and it frightens me.

"Are you ready, Hikari?" I heard my father's deep voice. His voice always calmed me, in a way. It was what I always hear when I go to sleep, and to reassure me. His voice soothed me and urged me to walk forward.

I nodded my head, to answer my father's question. I heard a _click_ and I knew that a door opened, either by one of my brothers or my father. A cold draft blew my hair back.

A gentle, yet excited voice was heard, as we entered the room, "Hosho-Chan! It's nice to see you again!" I knew that voice, and it comforted me that I knew where I was staying.

"Kaien. It's a pleasure to see you, as well. How are you doing?" My father asked.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. How about you? How is the association coming along?" Kaien replied, as they continued to catch up. A while later, my mother cleared her throat, to remind my father what we're exactly here for.

"Oh, yes. I trust you that my daughter would be safe in your hands, Kaien Cross. If not, you have my family to hear from. Understood?" Although, my father's voice was warm, it held a slight threatened note, making Kaien gulp. I heard him giggle nervously and reassured my family that I was in good hands.

"Very well. You were my friend from the very beginning, Kaien, and I trust you. Lets not break our friendship, alright?"

"Yes, yes. I understand how Hikari is your prized possession, Hosho, and as your friend, I will protect your treasure with my life. I assure you." Kaien's voice lost all the childishness, and instead, replaced with a firm tone, that meant he was serious of what he was saying.

I felt my father's hands on my shoulder, as I felt his warm breath blow on my face. By now, I knew he bent down to my size, as he stared to my expressionless face, that was covered by bandages.

"You will be safe, Hikari. I promise you that no danger will come your way. You are to listen to Kaien's orders." I nodded to my father's statement. I felt him kiss my forehead, as he patted my hair.

I now felt a slender hand caress my cheek. Her hands were cold and callused. My mother. Oh, how much I loved my mother. Her soft and sultry voice, was second compared to my father's.

"Protect yourself, Hikari. We love you very much. Be safe, sweetheart." She kissed both of my cheeks. I can still feel the tingle on my cheeks.

"Take care, Hikari."

"Farewell, sister."

"Until we meet again, young sister."

"You will be missed, Hikari."

"Come visit your family, sister."

"We'll come back. I promise."

I felt warmth inside me, wrapped around my heart. I smiled on the inside, knowing that my brothers will always love and cherish me.

I felt wanted.

I nodded my head as a farewell, then I heard the door _click _again. I stood stiff, as they closed the door, leaving me in the care of a good friend. I felt a hand on my lower back. I still stood rigid, as I heard Kaien's voice.

"Its good to see you again, Hika-Chan! Lets go explore, so you will have a good visualization on what the campus looks like."

He, then, lead me out of his office, and explored the grounds of Cross Academy.

* * *

Have you ever felt mixed emotions?

I had. Plenty of times, to be honest. For example, right now I'm feeling glad and upset about the new lifestyle I will have.

Its not like everything changed. I will still be caged like an animal, just as I had before. But, without my parents, I literally feel like an animal. And to make matters worse, I am an animal.

My thoughts jumbled in my head, as I was laying down on my new bed. I was used to sleeping in futons on the floor, so the soft bed was uncomfortable for my likings. I rolled to my side, and sighed. I start school tomorrow, and I cant even fall asleep. Its normal, though. I only sleep for three hours or so, before finally going to sleep.

I finally closed my eyes, and let darkness embrace me.

* * *

I opened my eyes, and groaned softly. I felt the sunshine on my skin. Have I forgotten to close the curtains yesterday night? But I ignored the thought, as I got up to prepare for classes.

I tried to find the uniform on the edge of the bed, that I placed last night. I got off the bed, and sighed, when I felt my feet touch the cold floor. I forgotten to wear my socks, like my mother suggested to. I felt for the wooded nightstand beside my bed, and found my silk-made ribbon. I quickly tied it around my eyes, as I skimmed the edge of the bed with my fingers and found the neatly folded uniform on top of the bed.

I undressed myself, before grabbing , of what I assumed, a skirt. I slipped my legs inside the skirt, before grabbing a velvet texture. I buttoned the blouse with my fingers, and then skimmed the small buttons, to make sure that I correctly buttoned the right ones. I slipped on the blazer, and closed the blazer with a small button, I found. I grabbed the lacy ribbon, before I heard a knock on the door. I, quietly, maneuvered my way to the door, and opened it.

I don't know who it was, but I confirmed it was a female, after hearing the feminine voice, "Hi! My name is Yuk Cross, and I'm in the disciplinary committee, as well as a guardian of Cross Academy. I heard of your condition from the headmaster, and I fully understand. I'm here to guide you to class and any other necessary activities that you wished to do."

And the only though on my mind was that, this girl is very cheerful. She might brighten my school year.

* * *

**Yuki's POV:**

I feel so bad for Hikari-Chan! It must be very hard for her to adjust to the wild life of Cross Academy. I defiantly need to help her! Some of the Night Class students might take advantage of her, after all.

"Oh. Well, it looks like you already know me, by the way you have stated my name. it's a pleasure to meet you, as well, Cross-San." Wow! Her voice is so soft and smooth. But it's also quiet and monotone. Juts like Zero's.

"Please, just Yuki-San or Yuki-Chan is fine. Really, that just makes me sound old." I insisted. She seems like a nice person, too.

"No, I cannot. You have been very kind to me, and I in a way, I have to show you my respect." She said, as she struggled with putting on the school uniform's ribbon. She could use some help.

"Here. Let me help." I said, as I tied the ribbon, "Yeah. it's a real pain, when I first learned how to tie it, but you'll get used to it. It must be hard for you to go through this, huh?" To be honest, its surprising, how she actually dressed herself. I thought she would look a mess, but apparently, she cleaned up good.

"Not really. But I do admit, that it was hard in the beginning. But now, its normal, just like breathing." She said.

"There. Done." I said, triumphantly. "But, really? I don't know what I would be like if I was blind. And why are you wearing a lace around your eyes?" It was actually beautiful. It was made by dark silk, and it looked like Japanese kanji on the edge of the ribbon. Wonder what that is?

"Hmm? Oh, its just to cover my eyes from others. The reason is quite difficult to explain, though." She said, as she grabbed the messenger bag on top of her shoe cabinet.

"Oh, okay." Then, I nervously asked, " Do you, umm, need to hold on my hand or…..what?"

She stood there for a second, before saying, "Not if you want to. I could just hold on to your jacket, if you like."

"Okay." I grabbed hold of her hand, and guided her to the edge of my blazer. With that, we walked off to class.

* * *

**Hikari's POV:**

I winced, once we stepped inside the loud classroom. There was so much gum smacking, gossip, and foot stumping, that made my head spin and cross eyed. I clenched onto Yuki's blazer, as I slowly breathed in and out.

"Yagari-Sensei!" Yuki shouted from beside me, which did not help, considering that there was enough noise in this class, but softly gasped when I heard the name, mentioning.

Yagari? As in 'Toga Yagari'?, my head started to pound on the question, as we continued to walk towards, who I presume, Yagari-Sensei.

"This is the new student. Hikari Matsuzaki." Yuki introduced me. I felt a pair of eyes on me, pressuring my neck with invisible force.

I felt a someone grab my hand, that wasn't gripping Yuki's uniform. I assumed that it was a man's, concluding that it was slightly larger then mine's, and more callused. The warm hand that touched my skin, felt recognizable. The hard skin on the tips of his finger, brushed over the top of my hand, and tapping it twice. I knew who he was now. No other person knew our secret code, but him.

I smiled inwardly, and slightly pulled his index, middle, and ring finger, and gave him a squeeze on his hand. I heard him chuckle under his breath, and I let out a small smile.

"Its nice to see you again, Matsuzaki-San." Toga said. I felt Yuki's questioning stare, as she led out a ,"Eh?"

"Nothing. Go sit down, Cross-San." Toga said, as I felt her presence vanish beside me.

"Its wonderful to hear from you again, Toga-Senpai." I closed my eyes, behind the silk ribbon around my eyes. I felt more like my usual self, with him around again. Although, he used to be my mentor, I think of him as another Uncle in the family.

"I as well, Matsuzaki-San. How long has it been?"

"Too long, Senpai. And, I suppose that I will have to start calling by the honorific, again." I said. I heard him laugh softly, and cleared his throat. I felt many pairs of eyes on me, as I tried to ignore the curious gazes on me.

I heard them whispering;

"Is she the new student?"

"What's that arou-"

"Why is she wearing that across her eyes?"

"She se-"

Many questions pulled into my ears, as I heard the muttering between each other.

I gulped, knowing that I will soon be bombard with questions


	2. Chapter 2: The Bird, In The Dark Abyss

**I thank shoesandglitter for inspiring me to write this secound chapter, and I wanted to make this chapter different, by explaining Hikar's life, of what she felt like about her blindness. So, this is basically a flashback without her knowing. So I want to write about a special person in her life, and whom she trusted back at home. With passion, I mean. She trusted her family, I just want to make it different.**

**So please enjoy and thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Blind Bird, Trapped In A Caged Prison**

_I groaned softly._

_I got up on my knees, as I started to rub my elbows, from the impact with the wooden floor. I felt the slight difference, between my elbows and my arm. My elbow felt numb and soft, not like my smooth and dried skin._

_I felt tears brimming my eyes, but quickly dried, when it touched my silk ribbon. I skinned my elbows._

_I don't know why I'm crying over a skinned elbow. I had worse injuries on a daily basis, why am I crying over something silly as this?_

_More frustrated tears weld up in my eyes, as I clenched my fingers. Soft sobs were heard, as I continued to cry. My head started to get warm and my chest felt heavy. I was getting frustrated about my tears, my life, and the accident._

_If only I was stronger, faster, intellectual, I would've survived. I wouldn't be crying, and I wouldn't be hurt._

_I don't know how long I sat there, crying, but I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I gasped, and crawled away from the hand. Then, I felt the soft voice, sing to my ears._

_"Don't be afraid, child. You are never alone, not even when you're in such a condition. Not even when you think you are alone." It took me a second to recognize the voice. I never really paid attention to people's voices before, and it took my time to identify the person._

_Rage filled my body, as I growled out, "You best be quiet, servant! It is not your place to speak aloud." I barely heard it, but she sighed. I don't know if it was from exhaustion or sympathy. I cared for neither both._

_"Child. You are not alone, let others in your dark world, and let them help you." She said, "Let me help you."_

_"How can you help me? This is not a wound that can heal. It is permanent! My life shall remain in darkness, whether I let someone in or not!" By now, I was screaming on top of my lungs. She knew I wasn't talking about my skinned elbows. It was my mental and physical wound._

_"There is so much emotions inside you, that you can barely show in public."_

_"How can I show my emotions, if there is a ribbon covering half my face!"_

_I heard nothing. She stopped talking. But I didn't hear footsteps, so that meant that she didn't walk away._

_Somehow, that made me glad._

_"Please let me in. You don't have to be alone." Her voice was barely above a whisper. It was almost like she breathed it out. Why is she doing this? She wasn't here to be my therapist, she was here to serve my family till death._

_"Don't act like you understand my situation, because you don't! You don't know what its like to be locked up in darkness for the rest of your life. Especially if you caused this for yourself!" My breath came in uneven, as I breathed in and out. I was already standing, leaning my shoulder against a solid object. My knees felt weak, as my throat burned. Tears stung my eyes, as I gritted my teeth, trying to contain the mad sobs inside me._

_"You are right. I don't understand. But, that doesn't mean you cant explain to me about your understatements." Her words caught me by surprise, as I let out an audible gasp, "I will be your ears, when you want someone to hear your feelings. I will be your conscious, when you have no where to run. I will be your friend, and do all the impossible. I will stop the Earth from spinning, just to make you smile. I will go beyond for you, Lady Hikari."_

_I haven't even notice the tears that slid down my cheeks, and past the soaked ribbon. I pressed my fist onto my chest, as I tried to stop my sobs. But it just grew more, until I wailed out for help._

_I feel like such a child. A child that just fell off a playground, and cried for it's mother. I felt alone on my own world of darkness. It was just me and the dark abyss, sharing mutual feelings of hate._

_A hand grabbed my tearstained cheek, as she hugged me to her. She was soft and warm. She was my sun, and I was the ice, slowly melting away my shell, until I became a flood of emotions. She helped me through my time of needs, as I helped her._

_"Hikari, child. My bright lady." Ironic, how I don't feel bright. I feel cold and hollow. She filled me in with warmth._

_I have never addressed her by her real name, but I knew what it was._

_"Meiko-San." I whispered out._


	3. Chapter 3: The Unpleasant Surprise

**Chapter 3**

**The Introduction, And The Unpleasant Surprise**

"Everyone! This is Hikari Matsuzaki, she will joining Cross Academy. Please welcome her kindly." Toga's voice boomed throughout the room. His voice echoed to my ears, as I softly flinched from the loud noise.

"Go on, Matsuzaki-San, introduce yourself." I heard Toga whisper under his breath.

But, didn't he just introduced me to the class?

"Uh…" I cleared my throat, and spoke a little louder, "My name is Hikari Matsuzaki, and it's a pleasure to be here, everyone."

"Questions?" Toga asked. I groaned inwardly. I was never really good with public speaking. "Yes, Ayame-San."

"What's that around your eyes?" I knew that question will be the first one.

"As I told Yuki Cross, it is very difficult to explain, but I wont take it off any time soon." I answered smoothly. I could dodge a question, as easily as walking blindly (please ignore the pun).

"Shiro-Kun?"

"Can you see?" Ah, the golden question.

"No. I cannot. I am physically blind." After the sentence, I heard many gasp and talked amongst themselves. I rolled my eyes behind the ribbon. I know it was rude to do so, but their head cannot concept reality.

"Were you born blind or what?" That would have been nice.

"No. An accident occurred, and I became blind." Now, I heard gasps around the room.

"What happened?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Can you take off the ribbon?"

"How did yo-"

"Silence!" The questions were cut off by Toga's shout. And I silently thank him, as for I had become to clench my skirt and gnaw on my lip. He always knew when I felt uncomfortable.

I, then, felt a hand grab my own, as Toga guided me to my seat. I can almost feel the stares that was burning down my back, as the students gazed at me like a rat in a scientist's lab. It made me feel embarrassed and self-conscious.

I felt the cold wood chair and tried to skim my hand to find the table. When I found it, I scooted closer.

"Now, class! Lets begin."

* * *

I listened to everything Toga said, trying to imprint the words in my head. After an hour of on the subject, we switch to algebra, and then literature. We, later, have lunch, and then come back for chemistry.

That's how the schedule goes, until the clock strikes four. Even though I have never been to a school before, I know that it doesn't take nine hours for class hours.

"Hey, Hikari?" Yuki's voice brought me back to life, as I felt my ears prick.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I need to drop you off at your room, before I began my duties." Duties? What is she talking about?

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, as my head cocked to the side.

"Well, you see. The Night Class students are going to come out by the gates, and the Day Class girls are going to go crazy, if I'm not gonna be there. " She explained, and then silently added, "It would've helped if Zero was there, too." Although it wasn't a whisper, I heard it very well. Who is this Zero, and why isn't he here to help Yuki?

"I'm fine, Cross-San. The chairman already gave me a tour around the school." After I said the last word, I felt her confusing stare bore into me.

"Umm…..Hikari-Chan, I don't understand? How could you walk around, if you're….uh…umm….." Her voice hesitated to answer, and stuttered between words. Its obvious she wanted to say that I'm blind, but I survived half of my life without my sight.

Her thoughts about me being fragile and broken, got me a bit frustrated, and made me frown beneath my silk ribbon. Although it didn't show, I felt my ribbon shifted. I quickly swallowed down my pride and replied, "Don't worry, Cross-San. I am very fine on my own. You go on and do your prefect's obligation. Please, don't worry on me. I don't want to become your burden."

"Uh….Well, if you insist. See ya, Hikari-Chan." Her voice faded away, as she walked away. I have to admit, her footsteps were very loud. It could almost be compared to a giant, but I'm not going to tell her that.

I sighed tiredly, and got up. I wasn't assigned a textbook, considering I cant read the texts in the book, but I was required to be asked questions by random students. I grabbed the seats and made my way to the door. I felt the cold wind slightly blow my skin, as I knew the double doors were open.

Once I felt the crisp air hit my face, I heard faint shouts coming from my right. I walked towards the noises. I recognized the similar trail, to which Kaien showed me in my arrival to Cross Academy.

I heard the tip of my shoes scraping against the dirt, and the air vent that was coming off on the right of the building. I held my hand out, trying to find the ragged wall. My fingers skimmed by my side, slightly upsetting the second layer of my skin.

The shouts were getting louder by the second, and once I was there, it was deafening. In the midst of all the noise, I heard Yuki's shout.

Of course, it was masked away by….

"Idol, I love you!"

"Ahhh! Wild!"

"My prince, My prince!

"Ruka-Sempai!"

Was that a man's voice?

I winced, my ears slightly ringing in my head. My knees wobbled and my I started to sway. I tried to find the bumps on the ground, leading my into a tree. I felt the bark make contact with my hand, as I leant towards the tree, and supported my shoulder, as I breathed heavily.

Behind my silk ribbon, the darkness started to spin. My throat felt wet, as well my hands that started to sweat.

"Kaname-Senpai! Over here. Over here!"

"Ahhh! Here they come!"

If it was possible, it started to get even louder.

"Get back, everyone!" Yuki's voice started to get desperate, as the screeching of the gates, of what I assumed, open.

I started to clench on my skirt. I wouldn't of think it was this loud. Back at home, everything was silent, I could've the other servants breathing.

Just when my mind started to think of the impossible, I was blown away by the level of my surprise.

I felt the presence of vampires.

* * *

**I know its a bit early, but I was thinking of writing another Vampire Knight fanfiction. The ideas kept rushing into me, and I was thinking of asking you guys, if it was okay to write another. And yes, I will keep on writing The Blind Raven. Please review and comment about my suggestion.**

**Until we meet again,**

**Musical Dove**


	4. Chapter 4: The Intruding Past

**Hey guys!  
Sorry if I didn't update during the holidays, and well, basically everyday. My computer had a virus, and basically deleted all of my stories in my folder. And my parents got me a new laptop when they went to Black Friday. They told me that I can use my laptop in Christmas, but I begged and pleaded to let me use. PRONTO. Then, I had a sleepover at my friend's house and watched The Walking Dead (which I thought was awesome, btw) and decided to start writing a fanfiction about the famous TV show. So, I basically stayed up all night, checking out The Walking Dead fanfictions and trying to gain inspiration (which I did. The fanfic will come out any day).**

**So, yeah. Sorry if i didnt update sooner.  
Enjoy chapter 4  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Intruding Past**

3rd POV:

The stench was revolting. It made her gag and cringe at the sudden odor. She tightened the grip on the ragged bark of the tree. Her nails scraped at the solid form, and tried not to breathe. She knew for a fact that there is more than one vampire.

Surprisingly, the cheering got louder. Her thoughts were spinning in confusion. Why were they swooning over those monsters? Just the thought made her nauseous.

"Everyone, get back!" She heard Yuki's voice in the distance, "As part of the disciplinary committee, I order you to get back!"

If that was a command to stop shouting, the attempt failed miserably. The screaming got louder, making Hikari's knees wobble and ears ring. She couldn't identify where the voices were coming from. It came everywhere. It reverberated to her ears, making her squeeze her eyes tightly. She could already feel the headache coming in.

"Idol! Look over here. Over here!"

"Ahhh! Wild-Sama!"

"Shiki!"

That's it. She had to get out of there. Her head was pounding, and it made her want to vomit. With all the strength she could muster, she let go of the tree, and limped towards the direction she thought she came from.

She didn't know where she was, but the only thought that was running through her mind was that she was glad to hear the birds chip and the faint rush of the stream slapping against the rocks. She brought her arms up in front of her and tried to search her away through the unknown area.

She sniffed the air, and smelt the musty air that came from animals and trees. She softly slammed the tip of her shoes on the ground, and heard the dirt fly on the ground. She wasn't specifically certain, but she got the hunch that she was in a forest of some sort.

She walked onward, and felt a bump on her knees. She reached forward and felt a hard cold stone. Her fingers moved along the cement-like object, and felt the water on the tips of her fingers. As her hand dug deeper into the fountain, she felt coins beneath the water. Her muscles relaxed, and she decided to sit on the edge of the fountain.

Once she sat down, thoughts rushed through her head. She squeezed her knees, as she sorted out her emotions. She felt useless and vulnerable. If only she had her weapons. Her protection against reality, she would be able to fight against.

But she can't. Not anymore.

* * *

Her silent footsteps tapped quietly on the cemented pavement. Her head was kept forward, and looked at her surroundings from the corner of her eyes. She tightened her fingers on the hilt of her blades, as she breathed inaudibly.

Inhale with your nose, and exhale with your mouth.

She did just that. She saw the shadow behind the cart move, and without thinking, she darted forward with fast speed.

* * *

She gasped at the sudden memory. Her eyes widen behind the silk ribbon that covered her face. She grunted, trying to get rid of the images that ran through her head.

* * *

Her eyes burned with magnificent pain. She saw white in her vision that made her want to squeeze her eyes shut, but couldn't when her hands were furiously rubbing her eyes. She screamed in pure anguish, as she balled her hands into fists. She felt liquid running down her face, but didn't know if it was her tears or her own blood.

* * *

She felt her silk ribbon dampen from the unknown liquid that escaped her eyes, as she tried not to scream at the memory. She could feel the past pain pierce through her.

* * *

She felt the liquid brush past the edge of her opened mouth that continued to scream. Her tongue absorbed the metallic taste that intruded inside her mouth.

* * *

From the corner of her lips, she let her tongue brush the fluid that escaped the clutches of her silk ribbon. And strangely, is tasted like salt.

* * *

She felt the pain numb, as the world around her started to fade away.

* * *

One thing that makes you most vulnerable and alone is when you can't escape the terrible memory that replays through your head over and over.


End file.
